


Silent Treatment

by PrincessMisery86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction Reader Sam Winchester, Funny, Naked Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Sam accidentally sees the reader naked resulting in her embarrassment and giving Sam the silent treatment. How does he get her to talk to him?Reader POVMy first attempt at Smut. Would love some feedback.Word Count: 5kCharacters: Sam x Reader, DeanWarnings: smut





	Silent Treatment

Sam sat in the library, books littering the table, his laptop open in front of him, but he couldn’t focus. I was sat on the chair beside him, my legs outstretched on another chair. I held the book in my left hand and my right hand absentmindedly drew circles on the freshly shaved, smooth skin of my thigh.

The hunt the boys and I had returned from had been a messy one. Sam had saved my ass, again, but the result had been me being covered in blood, guts and some bright green substance I didn’t even want to think about. As soon as we got back to the bunker I took a long time in the shower, exfoliating, shaving my legs, washing my hair twice then put on my favourite pair of grey cotton shorts and oversized t-shirt before joining Sam in the library to look in to the case he had found surfing the net whilst driving back to the bunker.

Sam caught himself staring at me and realised he was supposed to be researching and focused back on his screen. A smirk crossed my lips knowing he had been gawking at me, I wondered what he was actually thinking about.

Things had changed between the two of us the past couple of months. I couldn’t pinpoint when exactly, but I remembered the time I realised the shift from friend to wanting more had happened.

Sam ganked the poltergeist that had been slowly strangling me.

I was on my knees gasping to give my lungs the air they craved and then Sam was in front of me. His eyes piercing mine with tear filled panic and relief as he slowly ran his finger tips down my injured throat.

The tiny gesture had sent electricity through me and the suddenness of the overwhelming feeling to kiss him had made me lose a breath I still desperately needed. Had Dean not burst through the door with a kick, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from leaning in and kissing the youngest Winchester.

It’s not like Sam had never touched me before. I couldn’t count the amount of times he had stitched me up or held my hand whilst posing as a couple for some case. He regularly kissed my forehead when hugging me and always made sure to kiss my cheek before going to bed. Yet his touch that day had been different in an almost indescribable heart stopping way.

I hadn’t been sure Sam felt the same way, if he felt the change too. Until, one night in a bar I’ve forgotten the name of, Dean made a comment about me making a move on some random dude eyeing me up, because I deserved some fun too. Sam had clenched his jaw, the muscled flexed on his face and he tensed in his seat avoiding eye contact with me.

So I had conducted a little test. I had flirted with the random dude, watching Sam’s reaction the whole time. If Dean hadn’t got into a fight after hustling someone at pool, making us have to make a sharp dash out of town, I was sure Sam would have started a fight on the guy I was chatting up after his hands roamed up my thigh for the sixth time that night.

Ever since then I had flirted with Sam, sat that little bit closer to him whilst watching movies on nights off, brushing my fingers against his when I handed him something, lingering in a hug a little longer than I should. Sam didn’t seem to mind at all and I often caught him side glancing at me.

I’ve never been shy. I’m confident in my own skin and I was more than capable of making the first move but it was too much fun to watch Sam squirm, or try and act casual around me, stuttering for an answer when a comment I had made was too suggestive.

His eyes traced my fingers again and when he wet his lips I couldn’t resist, without looking up from my book I asked, “Sam?”

Sam visibly jumped throwing his eyes back to the screen, “yeah,” he cleared his throat and spoke with a bit more certainty, “yeah.”

“Is there still some green goo on my leg or something?”

“No,” he answered completely focused on his computer, “no you’re all good.”

“Then why are you staring at it?”

“Cause he’s thinking about it being wrapped around his head later.” Dean quipped walking in to the library carrying two large pizza boxes and some paper plates.

“No I wasn’t!” Sam spat at his brother. He looked at me and said sincerely, “I swear I wasn’t.”

I held in my laugh, he probably thought I was offended. That I thought he was objectifying me.

“Why not?” I asked grinning at the youngest Winchester as he blushed. “Is it not a leg you’d want wrapped around your head?”

Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively grinning like an idiot, “yeah Sammy” Dean spoke around a mouthful pizza, “what would be so wrong about that?”

Sam’s cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red as he stammered to answer. I closed my book loudly and stood up selecting two large slices of pizza before Sam had thought of a response. “Way to make a girl feel special Sam.” I joked winking at him.

My wink proved too much and Sam went back to his favourite past time of yet more research.

“My brother does have a way with words,” Dean observed.

“I’m calling it a night boys,” I announced. “I have a hot date with my bed and Captain America!” I explained walking out of the library toward my room.

“Night” the boys called in unison.

I was looking forward to watching the latest Marvel Instalment, it helped Chris Evans was easy on the eyes. I would have much preferred to watch Sam Winchester squirm some more, but I was too tired.

* * *

 

 

I woke earlier than I wanted to feeling a little under the weather. I could feel the start of a sore throat, my skin was tender to the touch and I felt super hot and sweaty. Great just what I needed, the flu. I knew I wouldn’t be able to find sleep again so I walked to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Sam stood by the sink in his usual running attire, eating a granola bar and scrolling on his phone. He looked up and smiled, the dimples in the cheeks and make my heart skip a beat, smile. “Morning,”

I made some kind of groan at him, he knew better than to talk to me before the sweet nectar of my first coffee had passed my lips.

“You know if I were Rick Grimes, I’d be reaching for my axe right about now.” He joked, stopping to kiss me on the side of my head as he walked out.

“Screw you Winchester!” I called after him my still sleeping brain unable to come up with a better comeback.

Although when I caught my reflection in the silver of the coffee machine I had to agree with him. My hair was the worst bed hair I had ever had, bits plastered to my face where I had sweated in the night, there was a fresh sheen of sweat on my neck running down my chest. I poured myself a mug of coffee then returned to my room to take a shower.

* * *

I stripped off my clothes in my room then entered my bathroom. My favourite Egyptian cotton towel was not hanging over my radiator where it usually was. Dean Winchester was a dead man! He had a habit of stealing my towels “because they are softer!” I made a mental note to buy him his own set for Christmas.

I thought about redressing then going to eldest Winchester’s room to reclaim my property but his room was too far down the hall and he would only be a grumpy, whiny baby for the rest of the day if I woke him up so early on a day off.

It was easier to run across the hall and steal one of Sam’s towels. I did just that sneaking across the hall completely naked and in to Sam’s room.

I found what appeared to be a clean towel then I turned to leave the room.

Sam stood halfway in the door of his bedroom, staring at me mouth agape. His eyes travelled from my toes up and it took to me too long to remember I had a towel in my hand and could cover myself over.

The flapping of the white towel as I struggled to unfold it to its full length seemed to bring Sam out of his road trip up my body and he stammered clearing his throat. “Damn, Y/N, sorry.”

“Sam sorry. Dean stole my towel,” I quickly explained. “I thought you had gone for your run.” My tone was accusatory, like he was in the wrong for being in his own bedroom and it wasn’t me that was invading his space.

“I forgot my headphones,” he explained pointing to the white wires on his dresser beside my head.

I grabbed them and walked toward him with a confidence I didn’t feel at all. I wanted Sam to see me naked and have the same practically drooling like a cartoon character reaction he had on his face now, but I had wanted him to see me naked on my terms, not by some stupid accident.

Sam’s eyes never left my hand where it bunched the towel at my breasts, making my cleavage more ample than it naturally was, as I walked toward him.

If I hadn’t have been as flustered as him I’d have made some remark about where my eyes were but I just wanted to get out of there before the embarrassment made my cheeks flush and the humiliated groan I was stifling couldn’t be stifled anymore.

I dangled the headphones up to him and he took them smiling a quick thank you over his shoulder as I squeezed past him. “Sorry again,” he said sincerely.

* * *

 

 

Sam sat in the library, chewing on a pen, concentration pinching his brow as he read from his computer, cross referencing with a book.

Dean sat across from him reading a book, “why does Y/N get away with research?” He whined.

“Cause she’s avoiding me,” Sam answered without thinking too focused on his work.

“Why what did you do?” Dean asked confused.

“I didn’t do anything!” Sam protested loudly, “she was in my room,”

“In your room doing what?”

“I was naked,” I answered entering and leaning against the door frame. “He saw me naked”

“Dude!” Dean said leaning across the table to high-five his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes leaving his brother hanging. Looking directly at me he said, “I said I was sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I told him still feeling somewhat embarrassed, “I just came to see if you guys want chilli for dinner, it’s my turn to cook.”

Dean approved with a “Hell yeah.”

“Sure yeah” Sam said. “Chilli sounds good.”

* * *

Sam entered the kitchen about twenty minutes after I’d put the lid on the pot of chilli to let it simmer. I’m sat at the table reading the latest Kardashian drama on my phone.

Sam takes a bottle of water from the fridge then stands leaning against it drinking slowly eyeing me as he thinks I’m too lost in my phone to notice, or does he?

He’s thinking about my naked body, it’s written all over his face. His stare has me shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I’m use to being the bold one, but he seems to have found a new sense of confidence.

“How long do you plan on being pissed at me?” He asked after a minute of ogling me.

I sighed putting my phone down, meeting his eyes, “I’m not pissed at you. I’m embarrassed.”

Dean entered at that exact moment, “from what I hear you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.” He said suggestively as he strolled toward the chilli pot.

I shot to my feet, slight anger replacing my humiliation, “Oh my god, you told him about it?”

Sam opened his mouth to defend himself but Dean beat him to it, “Y/N calm down,” he said dipping a finger in to the chilli then licking his finger, “I have an idea of how to make you both even.”

I liked the sound of that, my interest was piqued, but Sam knew his brother would take any opportunity to embarrass him so Sam knew he wouldn’t fair well from Dean’s idea.

Sam rolled his eyes, “here we go.”

“Tell me more,” I encouraged Dean.

Dean cockily walked to stand beside me, throwing his arm over my shoulder and smiling assuredly at his brother, “She gets to see you naked.”

I whipped my head to look at Sam, to see his reaction. He had that perfected bitch face on show for his brother but his features softened when he saw I was liking Dean’s proposal.

“Really?” Sam asked with a chuckle, “I let you see me naked and you’ll stop avoiding me?”

“Kinda have the feeling she’ll do the exact opposite of avoiding you when you give her what she wants.” Dean quipped earning a jab of my elbow in his ribs. “Ooommmppphhh” Dean puffed.

Sam cackled at his brother, but directed his gaze at me. I raised my brow in question, “so we doing this?”

What I wanted to happen is - Sam shakes his head laughing but he puts the bottle of water on the countertop behind him and marches toward me. Without breaking his stride he bends at the waist and throws me over his shoulder. “Your room or mine?” He asks striding out the kitchen.

But what I get is a point blank - “No,” Sam tells me flatly, “no way.”

I huff and pout like a three year old who is pissed for not getting their own way, “fine, enjoy the chilli, I’ve lost my appetite.”

* * *

“You know you’re being unreasonable, right?” Sam talks to my back as I walk through the bunker from the garage carrying my bags to my room.

We’ve just returned from killing a Wendigo. I’m tired and just want some peace and quiet after spending the last hour of the trip in the back of the Impala listening to Dean sing AC/DC and use the steering wheel as a drum kit.

Sam spent the better half of the journey shooting glances at me through the rearview mirror trying to get my attention, which I ignored. The case took two days. Two days of me successfully avoiding being alone with the younger Winchester. At the price of having to do Dean’s laundry for a month and having to hear about all the dirty things he could have done to the barely dressed sorority girl had I allowed him to leave me and Sam alone.

I have to admit Sam accidentally seeing me naked, and not then making a move on me, has knocked my confidence a little. He has to know my flirting and suggestive comments aren’t just to make him uncomfortable, surely? I guess he’s book smart and not women smart.

“Y/N, come on.” Sam pleads as he follows me through the corridors. “How long can you seriously keep this up?”

“Don’t give her a challenge, Sammy!” Dean chides as he walks past us.

I reach my door and snap, “bite me, Dean.”

Dean turns mid step and walks back toward me a sly grin on his lips, “Is that an invitation?” he wags his eyebrows up and down, “cause you know I’ve got no problem with you seeing me naked. Damn I forgot; not the Winchester you want to see in his birthday suit” he says in one breath.

  
“Dude,” Sam growls, “you’re not helping!”

I enter my room and slam my door before either brother can say another word to me.

* * *

I sit on the end of my bed drying my hair with a towel, debating whether I have the energy to dry it properly or just let it air dry naturally. There’s a knock on my door and my breath catches hoping it isn’t Sam. I don’t want him to corner me in my room. “Y/N,” Dean’s voice calls through the closed door.

“It’s open,” I call out with a relieved sigh.

Dean pops his head around the door, “I’m heading to the bar. Thought I’d give you a heads up so you’re not alone and defenceless in your quest to ignore my brother.”  
I smirk at him thankful for the warning, “it’s fine. I have a lock on my door.”

“You know he’s kind of an expert at picking locks, right?”

“I do,” I answer with a chuckle, “but I don’t think he’d have the balls to pick my lock.”

I realise what I’ve said as soon as the last syllable leaves my lips and I close my eyes with an eye roll in anticipation of Dean completely flipping the meaning of my sentence in to something sexual.

I risk a peak, opening my clenched eyes a crack to see Dean grinning at me wickedly, “there’s so many inappropriate responses to that, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I also have a gun under my pillow,” I warn him.

Dean makes the smart choice of turning to leave, “have a good night, Y/N!” he calls closing the door behind him.

* * *

I take my time to dry my hair, using any excuse to spend as much time locked in my bedroom as possible. But once my hair is dry and I’ve emptied my overnight bag I can’t ignore the hungry rumbles of my stomach anymore.

I make my way in to the kitchen and release a relieved breath I hadn’t realised I was holding in when I find it empty. Sam is no doubt in the library or the war room, or maybe he went to the bar with Dean to pick up a girl he actually wants to see naked.

I’m so deep in my internal, irrational body shaming thoughts whilst I wait for the microwave to pop my popcorn, I don’t hear him enter. When I turn to see him with his head stuck in the fridge I let out a surprised yelp. If he were closer to me I probably would have lashed out and slapped his arm for the shock. For someone who takes up so much room, height and width wise he moves surprisingly stealthily.

I see the smirk on his mouth as he stifles a laugh at my expense and it infuriates me. I grab a bowl for my popcorn from the cupboard and turn back to the microwave.

Fifty-five seconds and I can get out of there. I can escape to the safety of my room and take my not-good-enough-for-Sam-Winchester thoughts with me.

“I’ll whistle or something next time,” he remarks straightening to his full height before closing the fridge and leaning against it.

Forty-five seconds.

“It’s Tuesday,” he says like it’s supposed to mean something to me.

I don’t respond.

“We usually catch up on Game Of Thrones.”

Okay so he’s right, we normally watch the show together. Then sit and dissect it scene by scene, discussing theories, what we did or didn’t like. I know if I reply he’ll take it as a sign that my avoidance of him is waning, he will use it to his advantage and give me puppy-dog eyes or his dimpled smile and I won’t be able to stay mad at him.

“You know where I’ll be if you change your mind.” He exhales sadly as he crosses the kitchen to leave, “or has it not got enough nakedness for you now?”

I spin to scowl at him but he’s made the smart move and said it as he passed over the threshold to protect himself from anything I might decide to launch at his big, shaggy haired head!

I take my popcorn from the microwave when it’s ready and it’s not until I’m walking back toward my bedroom that it occurs to me that Sam is playing me at my own game.

He has tried to reason with me, he’s pleaded with me to talk to him, he’s even tried to bribe me with chocolate to just let it go. But as none of that has worked he’s changed his game plan and now he’s going to use the one thing that he’s found makes me uncomfortable around him to his advantage. He’s going to make me squirm to get back at me for all the times I’ve done it to him.

* * *

Sam woke me and Dean stupidly early to research before we need to hit the road to what he believes is a witch using a young girl to do her bidding to bring her back from the dead.

I sit with a scowl on my face, my lips pressed in to a pout, my brow pulled in concentration as I read the lore on the witches of salem. Dean yawns for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes and my eyes blur over the words as his yawn travels to me.

“I could use a coffee,” Sam announces standing up and stretching out his back, his shoulders cracking as he puts them over his head.

“Count me in!” Dean grins up at his brother from his seat.

“Y/N?”

I hum in reply and I see Sam roll his eyes and throw his hands in the air with frustration, “this is ridiculous!” he whines.

My silent treatment is definitely starting to piss him off.

Sam has been gone about five minutes when Dean’s phone buzzes on the table.

“Whoever that is, you are not getting out of research!” I tell him firmly as he reaches for the phone.

  
He flips me off as he reads the message. Dean clears his throat, “uumm, can you go get me your charger?” he asks me sweetly.

“No,” I reply flatly, “go get your own.”

“Your room is closer.”

“So is my charger apparently,” I quip with a shit-eating grin.  

He narrows his eyes at me with a scowl, “come on,” he groans, “you still owe me for that sorority girl!”

  
I roll my eyes so hard I see black spots at the side of my vision but I get up without further protest.

“Love you short-stuff,” Dean calls his thanks as I leave the room.

* * *

I drag my feet as I walk toward my room, anything to waste a few more seconds. I open my door and walk to my nightstand to unplug the charger from its socket. I turn back wrapping the cord around my hand and that’s when I see Sam’s bare feet.

He silently slipped through the door after me and he closes it with a soft click as my eyes travel painfully slow up his legs. I want to see every millimeter of him, I don’t want to miss one tiny detail. I can see his prominent calf muscles from the front of his legs, the muscles that have built up from years of early morning runs make me so thankful I might just start joining him.

His thighs make me chew my bottom lip until it hurts and then my gaze lands upon what I’ve only ever dreamt about or seen through the annoying denim of his restricting jeans. Even though his cock is soft, the length has me involuntarily squeezing my thighs a little tighter. I linger and I hear Sam chuckle, “my eyes are up here!”

I wave a hand to shush him, “I’m getting there.”

I reluctantly move my eyes up and trace the lines of his adonis belt and can’t help but wet my lips at the thought of how good it would feel pounding against my own hips. I take my time over his abs and pectoral muscles daydreaming about how they would look even better with a few red claw marks that I would more than happily make with my long fingernails.

By the time my eyes reach his throat he holds his arms out to the sides to their full length, “are you happy now?”

“Not quite,” I tease and even I’m surprised at the husk to my voice. I twirl my finger demanding, “turn around.”

“Really?”

I push my hip out and add a pout for good measure. With a knowing look in my eyes and a raised brow, I ask “how long did you stare at my ass before I turned around?”

He nods his head twice, “fair point.”

Sam obliges and starts to slowly turn, keeping his arms spread wide. When his back is to me I walk the few steps between us and run my hand from the small of his back over his hip, he stops moving and his breath hitches, he throws his head back with a lustful sigh as I stroke my hand down his length softly as I reach around him to lock the door.

I take a step back, suddenly unsure if I’ve crossed a line. Yes he’s given in to me and let me see him naked, but that could simply be because he’s tired of the silent treatment, sick of the tension, it doesn’t mean he wants this to go any further.

Sam turns to face me and it seems his body has answered my unasked question. I still hesitate, his body is having a reaction, his erection takes me breath away but again his body’s natural reaction to stimulation doesn’t mean anything.

“For the record,” he whispers as he takes a small step toward me, “this isn’t the way I wanted our first time to go!”

I start to ask him when he’s thought about our first time, but my words are cut off with his mouth on mine and I can’t breath or think and when his tongues finds mine I can’t remember my name or what planet I’m on.

I drop the charger from my hand as he walks me backwards his hands on either side of my face. My hands pressed against his stomach digging my nails in eagerly wanting to make a start on those claw marks. My legs hit the bed as his hands travel to my ass and in the same movement he lifts me and twists so he’s sitting on the bed, me straddling him.

His lips leave mine to pull my shirt over my head and if they didn’t immediately return to the nape of my neck I’d have cried. His slow descent down my throat is maddening so I intertwine my hands in his hair and straighten my back so my breasts are level with his mouth.

He laughs at my impatience, the rumble against my skin as he leaves feather light kisses on my breastbone and the combination of the vibrations from his laugh and his super light lips send pulsating shock waves through my entire body.

Sam deftly unfastens my bra and pulls our bodies apart long enough to slip it off my arms and launch it across the room. He cups both my breasts and buries his head in between them. A small moan escapes my lips as he finds my hard nipple and sucks it in to his mouth.

I kiss and nibble his neck and when I reach his earlobe I know from the way his cock jumps to attention against my core that I’ve found his sweet spot. “Fuck,” he groans against my throat.

He stands up with me in his arms and turns to lay me gently on the bed, he strips me of my jeans and pants in one quick motion and then stands looming over me, panting, the pupils of his eyes blown, overtaking their usual gorgeous green colour as he drinks me in.

He meets my eyes and I’m breathless, his pupils that were shot with lust now have a softer hue. He smiles and his dimples appear and I’m just about to say the magic three words when he slowly crawls on to the bed and claims my mouth as his own again.

I crawl backwards to the top of the bed with one hand intertwined in his hair and I lay my head on my pillow. He breaks our lips apart and looks down at me, stroking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

Sam’s fingers run down my jaw line, across both my breasts and he uses his entire palm by the time he reaches my stomach. His long fingers gently find my entrance and the only thing that keeps me from coming apart at the seams is the look in his eyes that tells me he wants me to hold on just a little longer.

I run my hand down his abs, my palms rub against the tip of his dick and his sharp intake of breath makes me smile. I grip him in my hand and I match my up and down motion to his fingers inside me.

He adds another finger and the sensation makes me grip his fingers inside me and the hand pumping him twitch with the initial shock. “Y/N, you need to slow down or I’m not going to last much longer.”

I would take that as a challenge but I want to feel him inside of me, I need to feel him fill me. Sam must understand my longing because he slowly pulls his fingers out and then lines up with me. He holds my eyes as he slowly enters me and my breath catches as my body reacts to his girth and I stretch for him. “I can stop,” he says softly.

The mere thought of him stopping makes my heart sink but I can’t talk, I don’t have words right now. I slowly shake my head and he keeps his eyes trained on me as he sinks in to me gently, watching my face for any hesitation or sign he’s hurt me.  

He hits my spot the second he’s completely inside me and I melt in to him. We just fit together perfectly. Our bodies are interlocked and I still don’t feel like we’re close enough, I’ll never get enough of him. We have only just started and I already ache at the thought of when he’s no longer inside me. I feel like we can’t be closer and then he’s so deep in me I swear he could make me gag from the inside.

He thrusts steadily and I can’t hold back any longer. His name escapes my lips as a curse and in response he bites down on my shoulder as we find our rhythm. His bite will definitely leave mark, but I like the idea of having a reminder of Sam on my skin.

I meet him thrust for thrust and I was right; his hips feel good as they crash against mine.I’ll probably be bruised tomorrow but I don’t care. He sends me over the edge four times before I can tell he’s close to release too.

Sam growls against my throat and then kisses me tenderly as his thrusts increase in pace. His lips find my ear and he sighs, “Y/N, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

I want to tell him I have too, that I’ve dreamt about it, that I’ve touched myself thinking about him. But all that I can manage is a primal, animalistic cry of his name I drag my nails down his torso.  

My breathless call of his name makes him erupt and he pounds one last power drive in to me, as he finds his climax.

He collapses on top of me and even though he’s heavy, it’s the best feeling in the world to feel his sweat soaked body against mine. We lie like that until he becomes soft and we’re both breathing normally.

Sam slowly rolls off me and props himself up on his elbow whilst he draws imaginary pictures on my stomach with his finger. “Am I still going to get the silent treatment?”

“If that’s how you get me to talk to you then yes.” I grin leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips, “on a daily basis.”

Sam laughs and kisses me again.

“Um, guys,” Dean calls knocking on my door, “I really do need that charger now, I’ve lost mine!”

We laugh together and Sam buries his head in my neck groaning at his brother.

I reply to Dean, “give us a minute.”

“Guess he does have the balls to pick your lock after all.” Dean calls through the door and I don’t need to see his face to see the stupid, goofy, slightly proud smile he wears.

Sam raises his head to look at me, “should I even ask?”

The laugh escapes me in a burst and I pat Sam’s shoulder reassuringly, “just your brothers uncanny ability to make any sentence sexually explicit.”

* * *

Sam and I enter the library hand in hand but break apart to go back to our chairs. Dean sits in his chair grinning like he’s the one that just got laid.

“No one remembered the coffee?” Dean whines.

I stand and I’ve not even made it one foot out the door before I hear Dean ask Sam, “so dude, how was it? I want all the messy details.”

I spin around and point a finger at Sam, “I swear if you tell him anything the silent treatment is back on.”

Sam gives me a crooked smile, “I can handle that kind of silent treatment.” He winks at me. 


End file.
